the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Dalton
Dalton (ダルトン, Daruton) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. He is set to make his first ever appearance in Soulcalibur VI, which is the start of the new, rebooted timeline. Biography Early Life Dalton was born on All Hallows' Eve in 1564. The night of his birth however, his parents began to hear the call of Soul Edge, that as well as the mystical events happening on All Hallow's Eve, led his parents to unknowingly venture from their home, leaving Dalton there. Later in the evening Dalton's parents returned, still in their dazed state, and placed a jewel on Dalton's chest. The jewel emitted an aura around Dalton and tied his soul to it, his parents then went to pick up Dalton and begin a special ritual. However, before they could begin anything an an assassin from The Birds of Passage swooped in through the window and abducted Dalton, taking him to their lair. After the bird member left his parents snapped out of their dazed state with no recollection of even giving birth to Dalton or any events that transpired. However, they would still hear the call of Soul Edge and one year later would give birth to Dalton's brother, Giles. The Birds raised Dalton until he was old enough to go through initiation. At a very young age Dalton was thrown into a dungeon with a bunch of other children and denied food for a long time. Eventually, one of the other children died from starvation and the remaining children were fed. After that meal, Dalton and the other children were left to starve again, until another child died from starvation and he was once again fed. This process repeated and Dalton realized the pattern, so to stay alive and be fed, he began to kill the other children and just as he thought he was rewarded with food. Eventually all the other children were killed by Dalton and he was officially initiated into the birds. Dalton was placed into the third unit, the unit tasked with "clean-up", the most dangerous unit of them all. During his time in this unit he was named: "Spiteblade" due to his hostile, hateful personality caused by the torture he suffered in the dungeons. It was in this unit that he met a young girl known as "Eiserne Drossel", who would later be known as Tira. Tira was a highly skilled assassin, matching the skills of Dalton himself who was among the best in the ranks. Dalton and Tira began to work together during missions, bonding over the kills they made together, the mutilation of bodies. Tira had some disgusting ideas for mutilation on their targets, and Dalton loved it. During an assignment with his unit, the Evil Seed was released, burning the mind of their leader Solnhofen and dissolving the chain of command. This ultimately destroyed The Birds of Passage and Dalton was freed. He and Tira ransacked the birds' '' lair of valuable objects and money, during their ransack ''Dalton came across a jewel, the same jewel he had when he was newborn. Dalton was instantly drawn to the jewel and went to pick it up, as soon as he touched it he entered a trance and images flashed in his mind of everything that has happened in his life, however he also learnt things he never knew before. He learnt of his brother: Giles, the jewel showing him what happened to his brother and how they are both connected to each other via their jewels. Learning that Giles had a privileged life of wealth and happiness turned Dalton even more mad and a deep hatred ran through his body. He wanting nothing more than to kill his brother. Dalton told Tira about what he saw and showed her the jewel. The evil seed prevailed through the sky and the evil coming from it enraged Dalton's soul even more. A shard of Soul Edge flew down from the sky landing near Tira, she picked it up and showed Dalton. Dalton smiled darkly and asked Tira if she would join him on his quest to kill his brother and cause as much death and malice to the world as possible, also asking her if she will be his sworn sister. Tira was more than happy to agree and so, to swear loyalty to each other the pair went off to begin a blood ritual. They entered a forest were many rituals of evil were performed, the same forest that his parents were in many years ago with Giles. Dalton began the ritual, he grabbed the shard of Soul Edge that Tira held and took the sharpest point to his wrists. He slit both his wrists with the shard, not even wincing in pain, he then passed the bloody shard to Tira who done the same. Dalton then grabbed the chalice and threw the shard in there, him and Tira then put their slit wrists over the chalice and let their blood drip into it, mixing together. Their blood in the chalice began to glow bright red as the shard of Soul Edge reacted with it, causing a bright red aura to cover the chalice. Dalton then grabbed the chalice and began to pour the contents over Tira's '' face, mouth open. ''Tira then did the same to Dalton and finally, they held hands, letting the slit wrists connect. Suddenly, a bright, evil red aura emitted from Dalton and Tira, they were now sworn siblings under the name of Soul Edge. Dalton renounced his birds name: "Spiteblade" as did Tira with "Eiserne Drossel" and thus took up their new names; "Dalton" and "Tira". Soulcalibur VI 1583 Physical Appearance Costumes Personality Fighting Style Critical Finish Critical Edge Relationships *Never knew his parents as he was abducted by The Birds of Passage and raised among them. *Is the older brother to Giles and has a deep hatred for him. *Swore a blood oath with Tira, whom he met in The Birds of Passage. *Is infamously known as being a part of the trio Avis Mortem; "Bird of Death", alongside Tira and Teo. Trivia Category:NT Characters Category:Soulcalibur VI Characters Category:NT Malfested Characters Category:NT Males Category:NT Characters with shards of Soul Edge